With the quick development of the display technology, the touch panels render people's daily life more convenient.
The touch panel includes add-on touch panels and in-cell touch panels. An add-on touch panel has a structure in which the touch panel and a display panel are adhered together. However, this technology suffers from the defects such as high manufacturing costs, low light transmittance, large module thickness, and so on. Therefore, with development of technology, in-cell touch panels become more and more attractive in R&D.
Currently, the touch sensing method for in-cell touch panels is mutual capacitance type, for example, the mutual capacitance in-cell touch panel includes a color film substrate and an array substrate provided opposite to each other, touch driving electrodes and touch sensing electrodes may be provided on the array substrate. The principle for such kind of touch panel is that, when a touch driving signal is applied on a touch driving electrode, an induced voltage signal on the touch sensing electrode generated by mutual capacitance coupling can detected, during this period, if someone touches the touch panel, the electrical field of the human body will act on the mutual capacitance so that the value of the mutual capacitance is varied, whereby the induced voltage signal on the touch sensing electrode generated by mutual capacitance coupling is varied as well, and thus the touch position can be determined by the variation of the induced voltage signal.